deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amy VS Ramona/@comment-25855087-20161009145039/@comment-32743678-20161009210541
To answer that question? I will answer that for obvious reasons, keep in mind I research my opponents like ZillaFan13 also dose... I'm no fan of the idea of Aragorn VS Chrom nor Aragorn VS Jon Snow, both fights are proven to be unfairly one-sided for different reasons thus explaining why more people should go for Aragorn VS Drizzt Do'Urden (yes I have released a chart for it awhile back). I'm also not even keen about the idea of Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins fighting Simon Belmont, Sir Daniel Fortesque nor Shovel Knight for all due respect. Because if Arthur deserves to fight anyone on Death Battle? Its Kuros from Wizards & Warriors (yep, I've made a chart for that too). Kuros is obscured but he's the only most reasonable opponent for Arthur I can think of and I say this because I've done the research for it (to be fair, Death Battle has introduced obscured opponents like Bucky O'Hair before and did fights that weren't even commonly suggested like Wolverine VS Raiden among with White Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon). And when it comes to all those suggestions for Akuma from Street Fighter? I don't like any of those for obvious reasons, if Akuma ever returns to Death Battle for any reason, he should be set against Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat as my research points out it'll be a "way more interesting fight" then Death Battle Episode 2 has to offer (to be fair according to a friend of mine, Akuma doesn't really have very good opponents and Noob Saibot is the only one I can think of who fits the bill for him). Then when it comes to Link from The Legend of Zelda VS Sora from Kingdom Hearts? I'm not keen about that either, if Link returns to Death Battle? He needs to be set against Simon Belmont from Castlevania for the same reason Sora deserves Pit from Kid Icarus (yep, I did a chart for those as well). Then for all due respect when it comes to the idea of Sub-Zero VS Glacius? I've noticed comments back on the Screwattack forums when people suggested for Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond stating that Sub-Zero VS Glacius would be "unfairly one-sided" in Glacius's favor and after doing some looking around on my own, they may very well be right about this (If anything, I would rather see Sub-Zero VS Glacius as a DBX Episode instead of an actual Death Battle Episode in addition to the fact I've also did a chart for Sub-Zero's opponents). Then when it comes to Vergil VS Sephiroth? I'm not keen about that either, due to the fact I keep hearing comments that Vergil's blade can cut thorugh "anything" which means he has a No Limits Fallacry to the point where Sephiroth will actaully die by his hand. If anything, more people should go for Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII VS Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon for the same reason Cloud Strife deserves to return to Death Battle to one day fight Dart Feld, it's a legitimate fight and way more reasonable (Vergil on the other hand deserves Sesshomaru from Inuyasha: A Feudal's Tail). But the one idea I'm not keen about the most out of all other ideas? Gandalf VS Albus Dumbledore, that whole fight alone is utterly unfairly one-sided in Gandalf's favor for obvious reasons. Big reason why Elminster Aumar would be a way more reasonable opponent for Gandalf in addition to the fact that Gandalf had this with Elminster since the 1980s era when D&D Forgotten Realms first came out back then, Dumbledore can't beat 1980s era for that reason. That being said, some popular suggestions for Death Battle just feel utterly wrong from the beginning and to end with (Harry Potter VS Aang among with Kirby VS Ditto for example). Sure they seem really good at the first glance but once you get deeper into the research, your going to come to the realization that such ideas are just utterly bad from the start.